Oh No, Kagome!
by sesshomaru-lover365
Summary: After a Study Session with her Teacher Kagome walks to her car only to have her life turned upside down. This is a Dark Fic at the begining.
1. This Can't Be Happening

This is my first Rape fic so please be gentle cause I have never wrote anything like this. Pointers are much appreciated tho.

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that belongs to me , The characters are not mine unless I say they are but they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

My name is Kagome or as my friends call me Kags, I am 18, and a senior in High school. I was walking to my car, digging through my purse "where are my keys" I said, I just got out of my tutoring session with Ms. Kaede. Now don't think I am stupid because I'm not I just don't understand Chemisty, so I asked if My teacher would help because I didn't want to fail my senior year. I had to much at stake to do that. Finally I had found My keys and I noticed that I was almost to my car but I also realized that it was getting slightly dark outside and I started freaking, because I had been getting weird notes in my locker about someone liking me and not being able to tell me and it really scared me, plus I just got a weird feeling I was being followed but when I turned there was no one. So I walking to my car faster. But needless to say being by myself in one of the dark zones of the school started to freak me out even more, so I started humming a tune to try and help calm myself.

I soon realized that I parked my car in a dark area and there was only one other car near mine and it looked like My crush's, Sesshomaru Tashio, so I was slightly excited about maybe being able to see him. " but wait he's suppose to be gone already the party starts in a few hours" I thought out loud. Normally I would be at home or my best friend, Sango's house getting ready for the party but I had that tutoring session so I told Sango to go ahead and get started getting ready without me, so am all alone. Now I am by no means popular and I don't have a boyfriend so I don't know why they kept telling me and Sango where the parties where.

When I got to my car door I fumbled with my car keys, only to have them drop from my hands and when I straightened from picking them up I felt a body crush me to my car. I let out a surprised squeal and tried to turn around to see who had me pinned but that only resulted in my head being smashed against the car door. "one wrong move and you will regret it got it" said a deep husky voice in my ear. "now me and Bankotsu here have been watching you for awhile now and we see you prancing around in you outfits and just to let you know you look…Hottt" He let the last word last longer than the rest of his words.

He then smashed against my back and I could feel something against my thigh and I was terrified but to add to my fear Bankotsu grabbed my hand and stated trailing it down to his crotch. I tried to jerk my hand back only to have the man on my back smack my head and Bankotsu hold it there longer he even figured out how to force to have an opened palm and started rubbing it with my hand. I started to cry slightly and the guy on my back started running his hands through my hair and down my back and to my chest where he squeezed tightly which caused me to scream. He slammed his hand over my mouth" Do that again and I swear you will regret it." He grabbed my breast again and said "ooh god I can't wait to get you clothes off of you and see what you hide underneath" he said with a shutter.

He then stopped touching me and turned me around quickly. Which received him an evil growl from Bankotsu. "Oh hush" he said but I didn't have time to process who it was because he crashed his mouth on to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth, it was so nasty. He came up from air soon and I realized who it as, Naraku Onigumo, he was my own personal stocker. He had an evil grin on his face "Aw that tasted just like I thought it would like heaven." "Bankotsu your turn" He said while he pushed me toward Bankotsu and leaned against the car.

Bankotsu had grabbed the front of my shirt and literally ripped it off so that I was only in my bra then he grabbed my breast and started to twist and turn on them painfully. Finally he stopped and grabbed the from of the bra and ripped it off too. He got a sick grin on his face when I tried o cover them up but he grabbed my arm and shoved me into Naraku who grabbed my arms and held them so I couldn't break away.

Bankotsu then grabbed my breast again and repeated the process and when he was done with that he used his mouth and began bitting and sucking like a baby. It hurt like hell. During this time I felt Naraku start to grind on my ass. When Bankotsu was done with one he moved to the other and he continued this till I knew I was bleeding. Finally Naraku had had enough and he wanted some so he spun me around again and forced his tongue in my mouth again, only this time I bit him which I received a punch to the head and back for. He kissed me again only this time he grabbed my head and pulled back so I couldn't bite again.

I felt Bankotsu behind us more than I heard him and he was reaching around me to unzip my pants and pull them down. He finally had me in just my underwear and I was crying profusely now. Naraku stopped kissing me and pulled down my underwear, then paused so he could look at me "You are absolutely beautiful my kitten. 'no its them they are they are my note givers, God help me' I thought, I began to squirm like crazy so Bankotsu grabbed me tightly against his body and I could feel he had no pants on.

I watched Naraku talk his off with a malicious grin on his face "Its now time to have a bit of fun my dear that you will remember for the rest of your life" As soon as he said this I really started fighting I kicked, bit, scratched if I could and I even screamed. I was about to give up all hope when Naraku smashed his hand over my mouth "What did I tell you you stupid bitch". He then threw me up against the car and thrust into me. I screamed as loud as I could but he continued to pump in and out of me until I couldn't scream any more I then felt him cum in me. Only then did he stop, Bankotsu get over here" He said and started thrusting slowly into me but I had numbed my self so I didn't really feel it any more.

I seen Bankotsu come up to use but I noticed it wasn't Bankotsu, it was someone else then I looked behind the other person and noticed Bankotsu crumpled up on the ground. The other person grabbed Naraku's shoulder and yanked him backwards which really hurt. He through Naraku behind him and then he turned to me "Kagome are you okay" I couldn't talk I couldn't even figure out who he was I just slumped down on the ground and tried to cover myself the best I could. I saw him turn round and grab Naraku and beat the shit out of him.

When he was done he picked up Naraku's phone and called 911. "Hello this is Naraku Onigumo and I would like to report a rape that I just committed, At the Spring Reed High School parking lot. "Yes send an ambulance, wait you better make it two."

After his call he came back to me and put a jersey on me. "I know it's not much but it'll have to do till I can get you home" he said and I finally looked up it was my crush Sesshomaru Tashio. He was my Angel, but in that moment my world went black.

* * *

Please review, I wanna get at least 10 reviews before i update please!

Thank you =D


	2. Coming To

This is my first Rape fic so please be gentle cause I have never wrote anything like this. Pointers are much appreciated tho.

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that belongs to me , The characters are not mine unless I say they are but they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N I want to thank the reviews who left reviews for the first to chapters! These people are

*Yori-sama-1983  
*GothicHime89  
*Sesshomaru2004  
*Megan Consoer  
*JeaBaby  
*Hattaru

I want to thank you guys, and EVERYONE who has read my story, I would also like everyone to know i'm working on it again after this long amount of time. Last year was my last year of high school so it was really hectic. But I am in College now and that means i have a shit ton of free time!(atm)

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a strange room everything was white, when I tried to move my arms I felt needles in my arms and I cringed, not only because of the needles but because I remembered everything from the night before. I started to cry lightly when I heard a voice at my door, "Oh your awake," I looked up and seen a nurse with perfect black hair and really big chocolate eyes, she was honestly a drop dead beauty, then she spoke "We needed you to be awake so we could do our tests, to determine the extent of your damages." Her voice was like fingers to a chalk bored, and not because it was ugly but it had a 'I'm better than you and you suck' tone to it. I looked away from her and nodded, then I notice the body crumpled on a cot in my room. I could tell without asking who it was but I did anyway, just for conformation.

"Who is it that?" "That is the boy who brought you in here" she said with a major twinge of jealousy. I nodded smiling and, slightly blushing, he said with me, 'he is only here to make sure you are okay, he will leave as soon as he wakes up' I stopped smiling after the thought crossed my mind. I turned back to my nurse, "How long have I been here?" I asked her noticing that it was pitch black outside, aside from the street lights. "About 3 hours, he" She said pointing over her shoulder "said you passed out before the ambulance got to the scene." "Yea…" I trailed off, determined not to let her see me cry again. "The doctor will be in, in a little bit to talk to you" She said, walking out of the room slamming the door slightly.

I shook my head and looked out the window. 'What a bitch' I thought 'I hope that she doesn't come back because if she wakes him up I swear….' "Kags are you awake" a deep, angelic voice, I could place that voice anywhere, I turned my head and looked toward the body on the cot. "Yes, S..S..Sesshomaru I'm awake" Before I could finish my statement he was up and over at my side. "I'm so sorry Kags I should have gotten there sooner I may have been able to stop them…." He grabbed my hand "I'm so sorry…." "I stopped him before he could finish "you have nothing to be sorry for Sesshomaru they would have done it whether you stopped them then or not" he simply nodded his head, he then moved a chair next to my bed.

We sat and watched TV for a few minutes, until I had to say something. "Thank you, Sesshomaru" I said starting to cry, " Thank you for saving me, I just wish I would have waited for Ms. Kaede maybe this wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't looked like such a slut…." "Stop it, this is not your fault, those guys were psycho and they deserve what ever they got and much, much more" He said with an evil glint, while dropping my hand reaching towards my face but then just dropped his hand.

"Did they call my family" I looked hopeful, I didn't want them to call my family. "No I refused to tell them your name" He said with a gentle smile "your nurse was pissed when I wouldn't tell them." "Thank you" I give him a giant smile but I suddenly feel a sleepiness come over me, and my eyes start to droop. "No you gotta stay awake till the doc gets in here then you can sleep all you want" he said grabbing my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Okay but we have to find something better on TV cause this is putting me to sleep. He got up and grabbed the remote and handed it to me. I found my favorite TV show, Family Guy.

We where watching the episode 'Stewie Loves Lois', and we were just getting to the part where Peter tells Lois that Dr. Hartman raped him, during his Prostate Exam, when my Nurse walked Back in. "Do you really think this appropriate to watch considering the circumstances" She asked seeing what we were watching. "Have you ever seen Family Guy it fixes all problems" I said laughing at something Peter just said. "Well the doctor is on his way up here now so I need to get you ready for your rape kit, and X-rays" she practically spit at me he voice full of jealousy and snootiness. Then she looked at Sesshomaru, "I need you to exit the room please" her voice held no sarcasm, snootiness, or jealousy, instead there was lust that I could practically feel and it was disgusting.

It reminded me of them and I shivered and almost started crying but held all the tears in but one, lucky for me no one was paying me any attention. Instead the nurse was practically all over Sesshomaru when he stood up, but he just ignored her and looked at me, "Ill be outside" then he wiped the tear from my eye. He started walking toward the door with me and the nurse starting after him, but right as he walked out the door he turned around and winked at me, then shut the door. The nurse gave a rather unattractive sigh and began helping me get out of my bed. As soon as I was out of my bed my doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hitomiko" The doctor had said, she was a gentle woman with chocolate skin, and big brown eyes. She wore the usual white lab coat, but underneath I could see a very stylish yellow dress shirt, and a khaki skirt. A round her neck I could see that she wore a very tasteful gold locket, and on her wrist a beautiful diamond watch. "I am your doctor, and I will also be the one doing you rape kit and any other tests we need to run but first I need you to give me your name so that I can check your medical records."

I shook my head "If I give you my name you will just call my family, I don't want them to know what happened" I started crying again causing Dr. Hitomiko to walk closer to me and pull me to her hugging me and letting me cry into her arms. Once I was finished she wiped the remaining tears away "I will only do as you ask me okay." I nodded "my name is Kagome Higurashi" I looked to the nurse and for some reason did not trust her with the information, given she not only looked pissed but smug.

Dr. Hitomiko nodded taking down the information, then said "Now I am going to leave you for a few minutes to go get you previous records and then I will be back to start the tests and rape kit okay." I nodded my head as she walked out, and I started toward my bathroom, when the nurse stopped me "where are you going." I continued walking "to the bathroom if you don't mind." she ran to get in front of the bathroom door, "you are not that will ruin your rape kit and the other tests you have to take." I cringed at the sound of her voice and walked back over to my bed, and sat down waiting for Dr. Hitomiko to get back.

* * *

Well there is another chapter for you I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Review J


	3. Doctor, Doctor

This is my first Rape fic so please be gentle cause I have never wrote anything like this. Pointers are much appreciated tho.

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that belongs to me , The characters are not mine unless I say they are but they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, College has taken more of my time then I previously thought I feel so bad about not updating though.

Thank You! to my Faithful Readers, even though I'm doing a horrible job for them. 3 you guys!

* * *

While she was gone and it was only me and the nurse in the room I took the time to assess my injuries. I pulled my hospital gown off and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I seen bruises on my hips and thighs, and looking up I seen more on my sides. My eyes traveled to my breasts where I saw, white bandages which I took off, and I laid them onto the table next to my bed. I looked at the bite marks and started crying, especially when I seen the one around my nipple. I looked up to my face and seen that the side of my head was discolored and my eye was swollen, and turning purple. I also had a cut at my hairline, above my eye.

When Dr. Hitomiko finally walked back in I grabbed my dress quickly covering back up, and seeing her gentle smile I ask, "can we get started." She simply nodded and than instructed the nurse to help me with the rest of the needles in my arm. Which the nurse complied but her face showed she was not happy about it at all. "Okay we are going to start with the rape kit and move onto, the other tests we need to run." I nod, and she began and I let my eyes close and began to pray that it is finished soon.

After some time, Dr. Hitomiko finally finished with the rape kit, and getting the samples that she needed, and sent the whole thing on a cart down with the nurse. I lean against the bed feeling thoroughly embarrassed. "You may lay back down now sweetheart" Dr. Hitomiko told me, as she flipped through the pages of her clip board, she then nodded "I'm pretty sure we got everything, let me double check with the Police and see if they need anything, but as soon a I hear back from them, you can take a shower okay I know you have got to be wanting one." I nod my head trying to hold back the tears. She comes over and sits on the bed "Ms. Higurashi, I am going to have to keep you for a couple days to monitor you and your injuries, we did notice some very bad bruises and bumps to your head so we want to watch them. Also we want to watch your mental status." Doctor Hitomiko said with a comforting tone, I just nod my head. "Do you have any questions."

"I do have one," I looked down feeling a blush come rushing to my face "will I have…um…scars, from the bites" I asked looking up at her hopefully. "Unfortunately Ms. Higur…" "Please call me Kags" I said interrupting her, "Okay well unfortunately, Kags, you are going to have some scars especially this on right here, she pointed to one that wrapped around my entire nipple area. "When the man bit you he held on longer and harder than in any other places, to be honest he actually cut through several layers of skin" She said patting my shoulder when I looked down and started crying. "Doctor I have one last question" I put a hand over my stomach, and tilt my head down. She sighs and nod her head "I think I know what your going to ask but what is it, my dear." "Am I pregnant" I ask knowing very well that there was a good possibility seeing as I felt him explode. "At this moment in time, I do not know Ms.." I gave her the evil eye before she could finish "Excuse me Kags" she said with a smile "We need to run a few more test before we will know."

"Thank you" I said laying back again. "No problem now get some sleep, Mr. Tashio is quite worried about you" She said looking toward the door. "He doesn't even know me" I told her looking out my window. "That doesn't mean he can't worry" She said opening the door "wait" I called to her "I really don't want my family to worry, please don't call them." She looks at me "This is a hard time my sweet, and you can't face it alone you need to tell your family, I know if this happened to my babies I would want to know what happened to them, your going to worry them enough by not telling them, or calling them" She gives me a gentle motherly smile and then walks out closing the door behind her.

I hear the door open I know that it is Sesshomaru so I don't look toward the door or say anything, looking out my window seeing the view and really appreciating it. It was so beautiful, I could see the sun set, over the tree tops which made the orangey leaves look like they were on fire. I feel a pressure on my bed, next to my legs looking over I see that, it isn't Sesshomaru, but Sango, she has tears in her eyes, and seeing her made me start crying again. We grabbed a hold of each other and cried like no tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry Kags I should have stayed with you I should have taken care of you this is all my fault" She cried refusing to look me in the eye. "No Sango this is no ones fault those guys were psycho, I was the stupid one who went out alone" I say in a firm voice but with tears still in my eyes. We sat there for a little while and just talked about the party and while we were talking Sesshomaru came in. He pulled his chair right next to where my head was on the bed and listened as we talked, occasionally he would throw in comments but other than that he simply watched me and Sango, and sometimes the T.V,.

We continued to talk but my eyes were getting so heavy I couldn't keep them open any longer. Seeing this Sango took the liberty of grilling Sesshomaru about why he was here. He immediately replied "I was the one that found her while they were….and I called the ambulance and police" He looked at me, not realizing I was still awake he continued "I wanted to kill them, when I seen what they were doing. Not just because of what they were doing but because of who they where choosing to do it to." I couldn't see Sango's Face but I'm pretty sure it was the same mine would have been if I wasn't 'asleep' but Sango continued the conversation "what do you mean." The sound of his voice changed slightly it became softer and filled with longing "I'm sure she told you she had a crazy stalker right" I couldn't tell what Sango did but apparently she nodded because he continued "Well I don't think…."

Before he could finish his explanation my stupid ass nurse came in, "You both need to leave, she needs to get her sleep and with you both in here talking she is not going to get it." I could tell before she even finished her statement that Sango was pissed, and boy was she, and from the way she talked next I swear she was about to kill someone. "I am her sister, there is no way in hell I'm leaving and he has been with her since it happened and you think your going to make us leave" I could hear the rustling of clothes, as the nurse shifted her position, and said in what I guess was suppose to be a nice tone "Yes I do, no one receives special treatment, she needs her rest and you both are disrupting that." I opened my eyes at that which causes the nurse to point at me "Look at her she needs her rest." Sango looked at me briefly then whirled toward the Nurse again "she was sleep until you came in" Sango pointed at me then got closer to the nurse "Besides do you think you would want to be alone after being r…raped" Sango asked in a whispered voice slightly choking on the last word.

"She wont be alone, there is a full staff of nurses and doctors that are here right now" The nurse said getting louder and stomping her foot a little . "Then let me rephrase what I said, would you like to be left feeling like everyone you know abandoned you, after that" Sango said refusing to say the word again, but she did start tearing up "Because I'll tell you what I'm not going to let her think that, she is my best friend, my sister and I will be damned if she goes through the rest of this alone so just get. The. Fuck. OUT!."

"I think you better leave" Sesshomaru said finally taking a quick look at me. I gave him a half smile and turned to the nurse keeping my voice calm and level "I am fine, and I was sleeping until you came in now please leave us alone." The nurse sighed heavily, "They need to leave rules are rules." I shook my head lowering it, then inconspicuously hit my emergency button for my doctor. In about two seconds flat, she burst through the door "What's going on in here" she demanded seeing that Sango was crying and Sesshomaru looking at the nurse pissed, and the nurse was standing in the middle of my room with her hands on her hips.

Dr. Hitomiko came over to my bed checking all my vitals and monitor, "it doesn't appear she is in need of anything, all of her monitors and vitals are fine, so why are you still in here Kikyo" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Kikyo had fire in her eyes, while glaring at me "Visiting hours are over and these two are not family they need to leave, no one gets special treatment." Dr. Hitomiko shook her head "your right, but guess, in a time like this someone needs to have friends and family behind them, and yes they can come back but I don't see what they are bothering being here, they aren't being loud and she has her own room" She looked at me, then Sesshomaru, and then Sango, setting her hand on Sango's shoulder "I think they can stay and I will go talk to the director if you would like to take it to her." Kikyo growled and stormed out, undoubtedly going straight to the director of the hospital.

"There now that is taken care of, Kags, You can't use your remote to page me over little things like that" she said slightly scolding "that is for an emergency use only." I looked down and with a nod "I thought it was a slight emergency seeing as she came in while I was a sleep, and woke me up even after we tried to get her to understand that I was sleeping just fine, until she came in." When I looked up at her, she was smiling, "don't worry I'll take care of her but please only use the button for emergencies" She patted my head then walked out of the room.

I looked over at Sesshomaru and Sango, and smiled laying back again "I think someone should go ask for a couple cots for you guys, because there is definitely not enough room in this bed and those chairs are not going to be comfortable at all." Sesshomaru nodded his head and then headed out of the room closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut Sango rounded on me "You little liar! You weren't asleep at all." I shrugged and asked in a calm voice "So you wanted to leave". She looked at me with a disbelieving look "You know that's not true." I looked up and gave her a big smile. I could see by her face she couldn't see through it, and for that I was happy. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug which, I returned.

A moment went by and we were disrupted by the sound of the door being opened and the sounds of two beds being pushed in. Both beds were put on either side of me. Sango jumped up into mine, and laid next to me, while Sesshomaru got comfy in his.

I smile leaning back looking at Sango, who was looking out the window, "You lucky dog you have a great room, not to mention an amazing room!" I chuckle at her, "your such a kid." she slapped me lightly, and started laughing. But she turned back to the window and began watching the people out in the parking lot.

I see movement in the corner of my eye so I look over at Sesshomaru, he is fiddling with the remote. I grab it from him and hit the guide button then hand it back to him. He grins at me finds cartoons, sits back and immediately starts laughing at American Dad. I continue to look at him, and think to myself 'why is he still here, why is he still watching over me' I lay back still thinking, until Sango breaks my concentration, by getting up and shutting off my lights. "Mrs. Nurse of the year is right you need to go to sleep" You can basically feel the sarcasm in her voice.

I woke up the next day, around sun rise, just like everyday. It was absolutely beautiful, for a moment I even forgot where I was and what I was doing there. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a small sigh to my right. I looked over towards the sigh and seen Sesshomaru still asleep he looked so adorably cute, his hair was spread across his forehead and pillow like a halo. His lips where slightly parted and he was breathing evenly meaning he was still asleep. I noticed that his hand was on my bed, outstretched, close to mine.

I turned my head to Sango who was fast asleep next to me, she looked so innocent curled up in my blanket I could see wet stains on her cheeks so I know she was crying last night after we all went to bed. I decided that they needed to get up but I was gonna let Sesshomaru sleep a little longer because I didn't know is he was a light or heavy sleeper, but I did know Sango and she was a Heavy sleeper, not to mention shes a bear in the mornings.

When I went to move to wake Sango up, I accidentally hit Sesshomaru's hand. The moment I did he shifted and opened his beautiful golden eyes. "What are you doing" He asks sitting up on his arms. I blush looking down quickly "I'm waking you too up so you can go to school." He shakes head scoffing "I'm not going to school." I snap my head up looking at him, "You are going to school." He started to retort but I silenced him with a look. "You are going back because we have a test in French and Math, and I refuse to be the reason you don't complete those tests." and with a finality in my voice add "Now go get ready"

I seen a flash of hurt cross his face, and decided to make amends quickly "but after school if you want you can come back," adding in a timid, shy voice "and if I'm super luck you might bring me my homework." He bust up laughing at this, "what is with you and homework." His laughing ended up waking Sango, "what is going on in here" she growls, sitting up glaring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru composes himself, "nothing sorry I woke you Sango." She growls but lays her head back down on my pillow. Sesshomaru walks over to the chairs and brings me, my backpack "I though you might want this, so I picked it up last night."

After laying my bag down he walked to the door, "Ill be back." and with on last glance walked out of the door.

* * *

Well there is another chapter for you I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Review J


End file.
